ferngully_the_last_rainforest_epic_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Meeting Foghorn's Group/Merida's Group Learn About Mobius Jungle's Legend from Fergus and Elinor
Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ferngully/Epic Fanmake Category:Ferngully/Epic Parodies (Anti-Sora flew and zipped through the forest, until he reached a blackened dead-looking area containing oil, rot, and mud. Upon reaching a giant dead rotten tree bark shaped like a fortress, he walked through the entrance and walked up to a dark-looking helmet-wearing teenage boy. The dark-looking teenage boy is wearing a black armor-like helmet with a black glass dome, and mostly wore a black and red bodily vein-like tunic, red gauntlets, black gloves, a dark red belt around the waist, and two dark red belts criss-crossing in front underneath the first belt, black vein-like pants, pale dark red leg boots, and sometimes carries a black and red evil-looking Keyblade with two blue reptile-like eyes. He is Vanitas, Anti-Sora’s older brother. They silently nod at each other, knowing they must tell their master what Anti-Sora saw. They walked through a hollow hallway and came up to two Globlin guards, one chubby and one skinny, chattering with growls. Upon noticing the two evil boys, the Globlin guards stopped their chat and got back to their positions. The two evil boys walked by them coldly without a care in the world) Vanitas: My brother and I didn’t see your salute, Globlin! (On “Globlin,” Vanitas kicks the chubby Globlin in his leg and he and a wicked chuckling Anti-Sora walked by. The skinny Globlin laughed at his partner’s misfortune, only to quiet down when the chubby Globlin gave him a death glare. In the next room, Anti-Sora and Vanitas approached a throne room surrounded by a moat of hot bubbling oil and mud. And standing over the moat, covering a dead wooden staff with the glob of oil and mud, were five figures, a man-like creature, a woman, a male jackal, a crystal-like male hedgehog, and a bat-like creature. The man-like creature has short dirty blonde hair, red eyes, pointy ears, sharp vampire canines, pale gray skin, and pale black beetle-like wings, and wearing a red bat-shaped eye mask, a blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with red bat symbols on his shoulders, yellow buttons and rims, olive green belts on the waist, green sleeve rims with yellow buttons, a yellow bat shaped brooch holding a black cape with red trimming, gray gloves with light gray bat symbols on them, and black boots with silver skull symbols on the feet. He is Myotismon, the said villainous King of the Globlins from earlier who almost destroyed Equestria Forest years ago and Vanitas and Anti-Sora’s father. The woman has pale blue eyes, light purple short spiky hair, pale black beetle-like wings, and is wearing a dark purple tunic with a right arm sleeve over a red bodily jumpsuit, a metal armor gauntlet on the left arm by her hand, red fingerless gloves, a light purple belt, red knee-high boots, and sometimes carried dark brown scanner sunglasses to wear at times. She is Hunter J, Myotismon’s wife, Vanitas and Anti-Sora’s mother, and Queen of the Globlins. The male jackal with them has black fur, white markings on his back and tip of his tail, white tendril-like hair, red eyes, and yellow pupils, and wearing a silver metal half helmet over his face with his left eye exposed only and his right eye covered by a black bolt-shaped visor-like screen and metal bat-like ears with the interior colored black and white ringed, a white neck bandana, a red upside-down triangle-shaped ruby brooch on his chest, black gloves, and silver and black armored boots. He is Infinite, Myotismon and Hunter J’s general who casts virtual reality illusion spells from his ruby brooch called the Phantom Ruby. The crystal-like male hedgehog with them almost looks like Shadow, but has black, white, and purple crystal-like skin, a mouthless and noseless white muzzle, red eyes, and green snake-like pupils. He is Mephiles the Dark, Myotismon and Hunter J’s colonel. And the bat-like creature has yellow eyes, black fur, gray skin, and red claws, and is wearing a blue upper-bodily cloth with a picture of a skull on the forehead. He is Demidevimon, Myotismon and Hunter J’s clumsy, yet loyal, lackey, sentry, and lookout. They silently and calmly noticed Vanitas and Anti-Sora come in and patiently waited to hear what they want to say) Vanitas: We had a little skirmish with some Forest Warriors today, and as usual, we were outnumbered. But there’s more. (He turned to Anti-Sora) Vanitas: Tell them. (Anti-Sora nods and explained) Anti-Sora: I saw those goody two-shoed Forest Spirits and their Shaman Queen packing up to go to the foot of Mount Mysteria to find out the cause of that smoke. The smoke our Globlin sentry foolishly made with one of our Lumber Levelers. (Demidevimon got surprised while the villains remained calm) Demidevimon: The sentry what?! Anti-Sora: Smoke. Demidevimon: Oh, for Pete’s sake! His rottenness specifically said…! Myotismon: Actually…. (Demidevimon quiets down upon hearing him) Myotismon: This could be perfect. Hunter J: That smoke can be a typical bait to lure those Forest Spirits and their Shaman Queen to a trap. Infinite: And then the pests can witness the moment of our glory when the Shaman Queen is killed in front of them. Mephiles: And no Shaman Queen means no regrowth of any disgusting floral life over our beautiful rotten pollution. Myotismon: And no blockage to prevent us from releasing Pitch from his prison. (Realizing, Demidevimon nods with an evil smirk) Demidevimon: Oh, I get it. Anti-Sora: But what if the Shaman Queen gets a pod before that? Myotismon: Let her pick a pod. We’ll destroy it after the Shaman Queen is murdered by us. And no living pod means no future Shaman Ruler and no future Ruler of Equestria Forest. Vanitas: (To Myotismon) That’s right. (To Anti-Sora) ''Get the picture? ''(Anti-Sora nods) Anti-Sora: Yeah. Myotismon: And once Pitch is released, he and all of us will use those humans at the foot of Mount Mysteria to unexpectantly help us in our conquest to destroy this disgusting forest and recreate it as a desiccated kingdom of rot and pollution. Hunter J: Starting with the Kingdom of Equestria. Infinite: And that’ll keep the rabble forest pests in line by fear and respect towards us if they wish to survive us. Vanitas: We won’t let you down, guys. Especially not you, Mother and Father. (While Vanitas said this, he slowly removed his helmet to reveal his head finally. He almost looks like Sora and is the same age as he is, but with almost pale skin, yellow eyes, and dark gray short spiky hair) Anti-Sora: Me neither. (The villains smirk evilly together) Myotismon: I know, Vanitas, Anti-Sora. (They head towards the exit with evil smirks) Myotismon: Now let’s head to the foot of Mount Mysteria. Vanitas: So we can wait for them? Anti-Sora: And kill them? Myotismon: Yes. (And with that, they headed out. Back at Castle Equestria, the entire population has gathered together to announce the Mane Seven and Sonic’s group, as well as Sticks, to pick some Forest Warrior volunteers to escort them to the foot of Mount Mysteria. And so far, they were told of Sticks’ reason of accompanying the groups. Among the Forest Warriors is a female dragon who is the same age as Spike and has blue scales, dark blue mohawk-like horns on her head, pale blue underbelly, and red eyes. She is Ember, Spike’s girlfriend. And the other five Forest Warriors are Jack Frost, North the Santa Claus, E. Aster Bunnymund, or Bunny for short, Tooth the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman, or Sandy for short. And among the citizens are three dragonfly-winged forest spirits, a man, a woman, and a boy. The man is 22 years old and well-built with short slick and spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a short-sleeved slate gray shirt, a black wristband on the right wrist, a gold, brown, black, and red arm armor on the left arm, a red x-shaped belt around the torso and back area, a black obi-sash, a pair of beige obi-pants, and red, brown, and gold armored boots. He is Terra, Adagio’s father. The woman with him is 20 years old with short neck-length blue hair, blue eyes, and wearing a sleeveless turtleneck slate gray jumpsuit with her back exposed, two sashes, one blue and one white, tied around the waist and hanging down there, a black corset wrapped around the torso, slate gray shorts, slate gray leg-socks, a pair of pink suspenders wrapped around her chest and back area in an x form, a pair of white sleeve-like arm gloves with pieces of silver armor attached under her shoulders, gray fingerless gloves underneath, and light silver armor boots. She is Aqua, Terra’s wife and Adagio’s mother. The boy is 15 years old and has the same hairstyle and color as Roxas, blue eyes, and wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt underneath a red, black, and white short-sleeved jacket that one half represents Roxas and the other representing Sora, a pale green and gray armored shoulder plate on his left shoulder, a pale green and gray armored belt, a black x-shaped belt around the chest and back area, a pair of black, white, gray and slate gray pants, and red, black, white, gray, slate gray, and pale green armored shoes. He is Ventus, or Ven for short, Adagio’s little brother and Terra and Aqua’s son) Forest Warrior 1: So, you want to go to the foot of Mount Mysteria to solve the mystery of the smoke? And to pick Forest Warrior volunteers to escort you? And to protect Sticks and Princess Fluttershy from danger while helping Sticks pick a pod while heading there? Twilight Sparkle: That’s right. Sonic: This isn’t your typical walk in the woods. This is an important mission. Adagio: Sonic is right. Terra: Adagio, are you sure you want to do this? Aqua: It could be dangerous. Adagio: I’m positive, Mom and Dad. Ventus: And besides, she knows magic like her friends. (Terra and Aqua looked at him in calm surprise) Ventus: She’s old enough to handle herself, and she’s got friends. So, give her a chance. (Realizing Ventus is right, Terra and Aqua calmly gave in) Terra: Alright. Aqua: You win. (They turn to Adagio) Aqua: Just come home safe. Terra: And don’t get yourself and your friends killed. Adagio: I promise. Sticks: So, who will accompany us? (A short pause. Before anyone could answer, Sora’s group finally arrive suddenly, looking exhausted) Barret: There’s our “star pupils.” (After composing themselves, Sora’s group suddenly see Cloud’s group flatly glaring at them) Cloud: Where have you been? Sora: What’re you mad about? Roxas: You said to fight those Globlins and return victorious and we did. Brick: We kicked some Globlin butt! Tifa: Boys, that doesn’t mean that you should be late on returning to us! (Riku pulled some blue shiny mushrooms out of his bag) Riku: All we did was gather some Lunar Mushrooms for dinner tonight. Vincent: And you seriously want credit for that as well? (A short pause) Boomer: What’s your point? Vincent: The point being is that you were late. (Brick glared daggers at Boomer. Now they, along with the rest of Sora’s group, are really gonna get it) Brick: Nice going, Boomer. (He socks him) Cid: He meant all of you! Cloud: My group and I are tired of your tardiness! It’s time you need to take responsibility! Aerith: And understand the importance of teamwork! Red XIII/Nanaki: Now, get in formation. (Silence, then Sora’s group got angry and began storming off after Riku packed the mushrooms in his bag again) Sora: You know what? No. We’re done. Sora’s group: Yeah. (Surprised, Cloud’s group walked next to them) Yuffie: Why would you say those things? Riku: Because we’re tired as well! Roxas: We’re tired of you treating us like kids! Brick: All we wanted was to make you proud! Butch: Isn’t that enough? Cloud: We’re just looking out for you. Sora: We never asked for that. Boomer: We’d rather go for bird racing instead. (The forest denizens got calmly surprised and then Cloud and Aerith stopped Sora’s group) Aerith: Bird racing?! Boys, listen! Your father once did bird racing, but he gave all of that up to pursue his dream of being a Forest Warrior. Cloud: Aerith has a point. Bird racing does nothing to make you famous. Nothing. (A short pause, then Sora’s group resumed storming off) Cloud: Didn’t you listen to what we said?! Aerith: Come back here! That’s an order! Barret: Get in line! You’re Forest Warriors! Sora: Not anymore! Riku: We’re official bird racers! Sora’s group: We quit the Forest Warrior business! Bye! (And with that, they flew off while Cloud’s group just watched in surprise. They then calmly snapped out of it when Aerith spoke up) Aerith: I hope our three sons and their friends come to their senses later. Barret: If you ask me, they might not. Yuffie: They are stubborn at times. (After looking at the direction Sora’s group flew away to, they changed the subject) Cloud: Anyway, about volunteers? (Realizing, they resumed the situation they’re in) Silver: So, who will escort us? (Suddenly, two figures zipped by, crashing into a nearby hollow tree, getting their attention) Tifa: What was that? Twilight Sparkle: I don’t know. Rarity: I say we go and check it out. Knuckles: I’m with you on that! Ember: Me too! Spike: (Surprised) What?! Ember, wait! (But the Mane Seven and Sonic’s groups, including Ember, flew inside the hollow tree and looked for the two figures) Groups: Hello? Who’s there? (Suddenly, they heard two voices shouting from below. They look down and to their shock and surprise, the two figures darted up and began freaking out and shouting out incoherent things. The two figures revealed themselves to be a male Chinese dragon and a male bat. The male Chinese dragon has red scales, milky white pupils, dark red stubby spikes on the back of his neck, dark red claws, a dark red nose, a yellow underbelly, yellow whiskers, and blue horns on his head. And the male bat has short brown fur with a somewhat crippled left wing, yellow eyes, milky white pupils, red eyebags around the eyes, and wearing a purple turtleneck tanktop, a violet and light violet scarf around his neck, black pants, a gray shoe on his left foot, a brown wooden peg leg in place of his right foot, and sometimes wore a black newsboy cap. The two groups tried to calmly restrain them, but to no avail) Shadow: Calm down! (They noticed their milky pupils and turned to the Mane Seven's group for support) Rouge: Girls, heal their eyes! Amy: Hurry! (The Mane Seven and Dazzlings nodded and casts their healing spell) Mane Seven and Dazzlings: Bless your heart with magic light, I give the gift of sight! (Then the spell surrounded the male dragon and male bat and then entered their eyes, calming them and quieting them suddenly. Upon being released by the groups, the two males then blinked their eyes a couple of times and then their vision came to view as the glow from the spell died down, revealing their pupils to be black. They looked around in confusion and then noticed the groups) Male dragon: Wow, you guys are strange looking little bugs. (The groups got confused by what the male dragon said. Then the male bat took a closer look at the groups and turned to the male dragon) Male bat: More like creatures, not bugs. Charmy: Are you alright? Vector: Yeah, are you? Male bat: I guess we are. Male dragon: Thanks, um, strange creatures. Knuckles: For your information, we’re Forest Spirits. Male dragon and male bat: Forest Spirits? Male bat: You mean like…? Groups: (Nods) Yeah. (Suddenly, the male bat and male dragon stammered in surprise and then fell backwards to the ground outside the hollow tree. Concerned, the groups flew down to them and checked on them. To their shock, they appeared to be dead) Cream: Poor guys…. Cheese: (Sadly) Chao, chao…. Blaze: Guys…. (They looked at her) Blaze: You forget Silver can revive them. Groups: (Realizing) Oh, yeah. Cream: I forgot. Silver: Stand back. They might jump up. (They backed away and Silver used his psychokinesis to revive the male dragon and male bat, making them bolt awake) Male bat: (Groggily) I’m okay…. Male dragon: (Groggily) That’s my waffle…! (Then the rest of the citizens of Equestria arrived in confusion and took a closer look at the two newcomers. Even Squall and Rinoa are there, having been told by Sticks about this) Cait Sith: You okay? (Snapping out of their dazed looks, the male bat and male dragon noticed the citizens and gasped. Then they composed themselves and got up) Male dragon and bat: Sorry. Male dragon: For a second there, you said you were Forest Spirits? Applejack: That’s what we said. Espio: And rest assured, we mean no harm to you. Charmy: That means we won’t hurt you. (Realizing slowly, the male dragon and bat nods in an understanding way) Male bat: Sorry for scaring you all by falling like that. It’s just that we’ve heard about those legends and, well, never seen an actual Forest Spirit like all of you. Male dragon: So, this is apparently the Kingdom of Equestria? Citizens: Yes. Big: What are your names? Male dragon: Us? Knuckles: (Sarcastically) No, the two invisible creatures. (Seriously) Of course, you. Male dragon: Don’t need to get sarcastic, red boy. (Knuckles blushed in surprise by what the male dragon called him, but then composed himself and remained calm due to Tikal restraining him) Tikal: Easy there, Knuckles. Knuckles: (To Tikal) I know. (To the two newcomers) ''Again, what are your names? Male dragon: Well, I hate to boast, but I’m the powerful, the honorable, the pleasurable, and the indestructible Mushu! ''(A short pause) Sonic: That’s your name? (The male dragon, now revealed to be Mushu, realizing he overreacted, chuckled in embarrassment and explained) Mushu: Actually, it’s just Mushu. Male bat: Mine’s Fidget. Shadow: And where did you both come from? (Hesitating a bit, Mushu and the male bat, now revealed to be Fidget, got sad and hurt by that question suddenly, much to the citizens’ concern and confusion) Sonic: Did something bad happen to you? (Mushu and Fidget sighed sadly) Fidget: If you must know, we just escaped a terrible biology lab that almost killed us. They held us captive there all those years since we were little. Mushu: But we’re thankfully free! Nobody’s gonna capture us again! Nobody! (The citizens got confused and curious) Red XIII/Nanaki: “Biology lab?” “They?” Tikal: Who is “they?” Fidget: You mean “who are they?” Tikal: Are? Knuckles: (Impatiently) Are you going to tell us?! Mushu: It’s gonna be shocking, but…. (Then, Cosmo gasped upon seeing something behind Fidget’s left wing and behind Mushu’s left ear) Cosmo: What are those? (Noticing what she’s talking about, the citizens got confused while Mushu and Fidget explained) Mushu: These are electrical implants. Fidget: Permanently stuck on us. Twilight Sparkle: “Permanently?” Knuckles: You mean like, deadly, if we tried removing them? Fidget: Exactly. (Charmy touched the wires on Mushu’s implant, and he got shocked, playing some brief techno horror music. Then as the music suddenly turned into techno rap music, Mushu and Fidget then began explaining away through rap singing) Mushu: Yo, we are Mushu and Fidget The logic is erratic Fidget: Potato in a jacket Mushu: Toys in the attic Fidget: We rock and we ramble Mushu: Our brains are scrambled Wrapped like an animal Fidget: But I’m a mammal Mushu: All of our cosmetics Are noncarcinogenic (Suddenly, they screamed a bit from their implant shocks. Then they resumed singing) Mushu: We’ve been brain-fried, electrified Infected and injectified Fidget: Vivisectified And fed pesticide Our faces are all cut up And my radar’s all shut up Mushu: Nurse, we need a checkup From the neck up Fidget: We’re Mushu and Fidget (Then Mushu imitated the lab assistant and doctor) Mushu: (Imitating the lab assistant) Seems to have no effect, Doctor. (Imitating the doctor) Get me another one! Get me another animal! (Then they resumed singing) Fidget: They used and abused us Battered and bruised us Mushu: Red wires, green wires Stuck them right through us (During all of this, the citizens got calmly concerned and sympathetic on that story) Fidget: So, hear our warning words Mushu: And exercise a little prudence Mushu and Fidget: We’re dealing with…. (The music ends while the citizens got concerned) Mushu and Fidget: Humans (As soon as that word is said and the song ended, their concerned melted away and made them surprised, confused, and curious) Mane Seven and Sonic’s groups: Humans? (Mushu and Fidget suddenly panicked) Mushu and Fidget: Humans?! Where?! (They duck and cover, much to the citizens’ surprise and confusion) Cosmo: Oh, no, no, no! There’s no humans here. Ventus: They’re long gone from here. Equestrian 1: Vanished. Old male Equestrian: Definitely extinct. Girl Equestrian: Grandpa! They’re not extinct. We just don’t know if they’re out there still. Old male Equestrian: I still stay they’re extinct. (His granddaughter groans in annoyance) Aqua: They usually exist in our old stories. Mushu: Really? They’re real as can be. I mean, what could’ve made these implants on us? Huh? (The citizens began chattering softly with a shrug, deciding to believe Mushu and Fidget) Aria: We’ll believe you on this. Citizens: Yeah. Adagio: (To Mushu and Fidget) That’s right. (To Terra and Aqua) Mom, Dad, I think besides Forest Warrior volunteers, we’ll take those two with us, since they know about humans. Terra: Now, Adagio. We believe them, but…. Aqua: We’re just not sure if there are humans here like some of us believe they are. Mushu: “Not sure?” There’s definitely such thing as humans! Aqua: (Apologetically) Sorry. Fidget: But nonetheless, I’m glad you’re letting me and Mushu go with you guys wherever you’re going. Twilight Sparkle: We’re heading to the foot of Mount Mysteria. Mushu and Fidget: (Unaware at first) Oh, that’s nice…. (They realize and got shocked) Mushu and Fidget: WHAT?! Mount Mysteria?! Tails: Technically, we’re just going to the foot of it. Mushu: Why?! Fidget: There are humans at the foot of Mount Mysteria! Mane Seven and Sonic’s groups: Really? Mushu: But why the heck are you going to the foot of that mountain? Rainbow Dash: We’re just going there to find the source of that smoke. Squall: And on the way there, help Sticks find a pod to help choose the future Ruler and Shaman Ruler of Equestria. (Realizing slowly, Mushu and Fidget slowly calmed down) Mushu: So, you really want us to go with you back to that mountain’s foot? Fidget: (Eyeing Mushu) Like we have a choice, Mushu? Fluttershy: Well…. Starlight: Actually…. It’s just me, my group, Sonic’s group, Sticks, and whoever are the Forest Warriors, as well as you two, going there. (Realizing upon the word “Forest Warriors,” the citizens changed the subject) Rinoa: Oh, right! Which Forest Warriors will volunteer to accompany the expedition? (A short pause, then after the Forest Warriors and Cloud’s group discussed it in a quiet huddle, they finished and Cloud’s group went up to the Mane Seven and Sonic’s group, Ember, Fidget, Mushu, and Sticks) Cloud’s group: We’ll volunteer. (Glad to hear Cloud’s group say that, the expedition smiled softly) Squall: Have a safe journey all of you. Rinoa: And may the magic of creation and the Elemental Spirits of Nature watch over you. (The expedition nods. Then with that, they flew off with their supplies. Back at Utonium’s house, after having a good lunch upon finished cleaning up the kitchen, Kairi’s group, as well as Utonium and Stitch, just finished throwing their paper plates that they ate their lunch on in the garbage) Xion: That was the most delicious sandwiches my sisters and I ever tasted. Kairi and Namine: Yeah. Utonium: Glad you loved it. (Suddenly, they heard a monitor beeping in Utonium’s office) Kairi: What is that? (Realizing, Utonium, Stitch, and the Powerpuff Girls hurried to the office. Deciding to see, Kairi, Namine, and Xion followed them into the office. While Utonium, Stitch, and the Powerpuff Girls are looking at the computer screen, Kairi, Namine, and Xion looked around in wonder and curiosity at the glassless picture frames containing mineral-like armor and strange artifacts such as clothing, weapons, and jewelry that appear to belong to tiny people. Then they see a pile of papers with paragraphs written on them like an incomplete book. On top of the pile is a piece of paper with a title written on it, and it said….) Kairi, Namine, and Xion: (Whispering) “The Legend of Equestria Forest: Myth or Fact.” (Suddenly, Utonium spoke up, startling them) Utonium: I see curiosity got the better of you. Namine: It obviously did. (He, Stitch, and the Powerpuff Girls went up next to Kairi, Namine, and Xion and began explaining away) Utonium: It’s a legend I’m trying to prove is real. Stitch: Ih. Blossom: The professor’s been doing that since we discovered some magical phenomenon in the forest two months ago. Bubbles: It was really pretty even. Buttercup: Way stranger than anything we’ve ever seen. Kairi: A legend? Namine: Magical phenomenon? Xion: And what’s with these pages? Utonium: Well, I plan on writing a biography about the Legend of Equestria Forest, after I find the actual legendary kingdom and prove it’s existence, of course. Kairi, Namine, and Xion: Kingdom? Utonium: Yes. Blossom: The book we’re writing will actually give details about the legend itself, as well as the Kingdom of Equestria, it’s population, and their lifestyle. Buttercup: Heck, even describe some magic involving them. Bubbles: Which is my favorite part! (Interested, Kairi, Namine, and Xion asked away) Kairi, Namine, and Xion: What does the legend say, Professor? (Glad the three sisters asked, Utonium explained away) Utonium: This is what the legend says; Years ago, Equestria Forest was bigger before because of the Forest Spirits. And they created the Kingdom of Equestria within the forest with some help from humans. (Kairi, Namine, and Xion got calmly surprised) Kairi, Namine, and Xion: Humans helped the Forest Spirits? Utonium: Yes. Anyway, they worked in perfect harmony to keep the balance; The Forest Spirits help grow floral life for their forest, especially many other natural areas like deserts and other forests, and the humans help take care of the forest and many other natural areas. It was good, until it happened. Xion: What happened? Utonium: The dark opposites, consisting pollution and destruction, led by their king and queen, as well as their generals and god, rose up from the earth and used their powers to destroy everything. The forest and everything natural-like. Namine: That’s terrible! Kairi: Did the Forest Spirits and humans stop them? Utonium: Yes. But the humans didn’t help them because they fled in fear for their lives, never to return. Xion: That’s sad. Utonium: Indeed. The Forest Spirits, while fighting against the evil, formed an army of their own called the Forest Warriors and they with their help, called upon the Elemental Spirits of Nature, which successfully defeated the villains and sealed their god away in a baobab tree at the foot of Mount Mysteria. Namine: Did the forest return to life eventually? Utonium: Yes. Kairi: Did the humans return? Utonium: Unfortunately, no. The humans never returned and eventually, the Forest Spirits regarded the humans as fairy tales. But some believe the humans are all dead, and some more believe some humans survived far away from this forest. (Kairi, Namine, and Xion pondered about it and then Kairi spoke up) Kairi: But did any Forest Spirits see any of you? Utonium: I’m sure they did. Buttercup: They’re usually hidden and they never let you see them. Blossom: Just like any creature that is part of a legend or myth. Bubbles: Yeah. That makes them hidden and mysterious. Stitch: Ih. Meega never see them yet. Xion: Do you have proof that they might be real? Utonium: Why, yes. (He pulls a black iPod classic out) Kairi: You recorded something for your iPod? Utonium: Yes. Bat sounds, mixed with fluttering wings from both the bats and the Forest Spirits. Namine: Do bats really fly in your hair? Utonium: No, no. That’s a myth. (He sets up his iPod and prepared to play the noise while explaining) Utonium: I recorded this noise in the forest and then converted it from my recorder to my flashdrive to my iPod. Then when I slowed the sounds down and put them through some proprietary filters, I heard actual voices, shouting battle cries. Without the slow sounds, you can’t hear it. Listen. (He played the sound at a normal pace. After that ended in a minute, Utonium, with Stitch and the Powerpuff Girls’ help, reconfigured the sound on the monitor and after Utonium replayed the sound again, it played at a slow pace this time, and like Utonium told the sisters, there were indeed battle cry voices within the noise. Amazed, Kairi, Namine, and Xion became impressed and even interested after the slowed sound ended) Buttercup: Isn’t that cool? Kairi, Namine, and Xion: Yeah! Kairi: How is it that the sound at its normal pace, prevent you from noticing and hearing the Forest Spirits? Utonium: It’s because they move extremely fast like insects. It’s like how flies move faster when trying to swat them. (Suddenly, a fly starts buzzing around Buttercup) Buttercup: Here’s the example. Utonium: Speak of the atom. Buttercup: So, while to us, the Forest Spirits are tiny and fast, to the Forest Spirits, we’re giants and…. (In the fly’s world, Buttercup slowly swatted at it and her voice was slow-motion and the fly flew out of the way) Buttercup: (Slow-motion voice) Slow. (Back in the human world, after the fly flew away, Buttercup finished explaining away in a normal voice) Buttercup: (Normal voice) See? Kairi: (Nods) That’s a good explanation. Namine and Xion: (Nods) Yep. Blossom: It’s like the old saying goes; “Just because you can’t see it, doesn’t mean it’s not there.” Utonium: Exactly, Blossom. Anyway, the monitors just detected movement from the Forest Spirits. Kairi: Does it detect other animals or us? Utonium: No. Just tiny people like the Forest Spirits. Kairi: (Realizing) Ah. Utonium: According to the monitors, the Forest Spirits are heading to…. (He types away and the holographic map of the forest pops up on the screen and the pixelated line reveals the Forest Spirits’ movement) Utonium: The foot of Mount Mysteria. Blossom: Isn’t that where the mysterious smoke is appearing today? Utonium: Yes. (Seeing how important their work is, Kairi, Namine, and Xion spoke up in support) Kairi: If you like, we can help. Namine: My sisters and I would like to see this Kingdom of Equestria and their Forest Spirits. Xion: And maybe gain their friendship, just like the legend. (Surprised at first, Utonium, Stitch, and the Powerpuff Girls got happy upon hearing that) Utonium: Well, since you put it that way…. Blossom: We can go hike to the foot of Mount Mysteria. Bubbles: And find the Forest Spirits. Buttercup: And also see what’s causing the smoke. Stitch: Ih. Kairi: But why is there smoke? Buttercup: Probably some stupid humans who’re selfishly destroying the forest for their greedy pleasure! Utonium: I don’t appreciate you calling someone derogatory as stupid, Buttercup, but I agree with you that humans like them are foolishly making a mistake destroying this special forest. Blossom: Yeah. Bubbles: This forest is our home as well. Namine: And our new home as well. Xion: My sentiments exactly. (The group smiled calmly in agreement) Kairi: Well, that settles it. Utonium: We’re going for a hike. (Utonium got up and they walk out of the office. Later outside in the field with their backpacks full of supplies as well as Utonium’s helmet and another helmet for Kairi that is similar to Utonium’s, Kairi’s group, Utonium, and Stitch began their walk) Utonium: Ready for adventure? Stitch: (Happily) Ih! Kairi’s group: (Happily) Yeah! (Then with that, their hike began. But little did they know for Kairi’s group, they will experience an upcoming adventure of a lifetime) Coming up: The Forest Spirit expedition arrive at the foot of Mount Mysteria and with the pods’ caretakers’ help, they help Sticks and Sunset Shimmer pick out a special pod to pick the future Ruler and Shaman Ruler of Equestria. However, they accidentally cause a deer stampede when an army of Globlins nearly ambush them. Then that stampede cause Kairi’s group to get separated from Utonium and Stitch, thus officially beginning their adventure.